warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
RippleClan (Animalliterature)
RippleClan is a large group of cats that lives in a grassy territory nearly completely surrounded by a large river in what is known as the Newfounders' Territory. They were named after their founder, Ripplestar, and own about two fourths of the lake that the Newfounders' Territory sits beside. Clan Character RippleClan cats are known for their wisdom, serenity, and independance. They value knowledge and honesty, and though they have very effective tactics, hardly participate in battles. They are fiercely loyal to their Clanmates and loved ones and almost never leave their side. Hereditarily, they're often slim, sleek, and able-bodied cats with silver or gray pelts and blue eyes. Territory RippleClan's territory is a large are surrounded nearly entirely by a large river. Their camp sits in a nice and neatly decorated clearing, a stream making a half-circle around it and a small ravine which flows into and through the camp. Fish overpopulate their waters, even when the rivers are caked over by ice. Important locations include: *'Camp' - A neat clearing near the middle of the territory surrounded by clumps of protective bracken and walls woven of bramble and reed. Camps line around a river that flows nicely just in the center of camp. See more in RippleCan camp {Coming Soon} *'Rippling River - '''Named after the Clan and its founder, a large stream creates a half-circle around the camp and a tiny ravine which makes the Riverflow and cuts through the center of camp. A good place to train apprentices to swim. *'Swift Waters''' - The Swift Waters is a large and rapidly flowing river that surrounds the RippleClan territory, making it nearly impossible to cross over into said territory other than slick rocks lining it and scattered across it. *'The Forever Stream '- A neat stream that cuts all the way through both and RippleClan and LeafClan territory, seeming to continue forever in both ways. The land near it is always lush, and fish are normally teeming inside it. The area where it crosses over between the RippleClan and LeafClan borders is an often disputed area, and several battles have been waged over it. History Years ago, born into WebClan were three kits: Rufflepaw, Splashpaw, and Ripplepaw. At a Gathering Ripplepaw met two pretty she-cats which were just a few moons younger than him. They planned meetings every once and a while, but after some time, both she-cats began expecting, and when word got out that Ripplepaw--recently named Ripplelake--was the father of both litters, all three cats were banished. The three of them traveled for season upon season, vowing to never again show kindness to the Clans which had turned their backs on them. Not long after they set out, Ripplelake discovered that both apprentices had passed their assesments before their banishment. To honor this, he gave them an unofficial naming ceremony, naming Breezepaw Breezeheart and Leafpaw Leafstorm. A few moons later, Breezeheart had a litter of three: Windkit, Sparrowkit, and Swiftkit. Half a moon after that, Leafstorm had a litter of four: Nettlekit, Oakkit, Chestnutkit, and Acornkit. When both litters were nearly six moons old, they found the perfect home. Although there was another group there, neither of them minded if another lived in the territories. However, when the ecstatic cats began to search for a place to set up camp, they couldn't agree on one. So, they split up. Ripplelake watched as his kits left with their respective mothers, though Chestnutkit did stray away to live with Breezeheart and her kits instead. He didn't exactly appreciate this, but he respected their decisions and learned to cope with it. While making a den for himself in what would soon be known as the RippleClan camp, a beautiful and sleek silver she-cat appeared, claiming her name was Willow. She asked what Ripplelake was doing and, after hearing his story of explanation, admired him for his choices. Ripplelake offered her a home with him and she agreed, making a nest for herself in his den. She asked if she could bring her several friends and two sisters with her and Ripplelake didn't argue, so along came three more cats: Silver, Petal, Dew, Songbird, Storm, Star, Night, and Dapple. Ripplelake soon found himself surrounded by she-cats. To level it out a bit, he went out and searched for some toms to join the rapidly growing group, and found ''More Coming Soon'' Rank History Leader Deputies Medicine Cats